tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Crow
Crow is a BLK Scout TF2 Freak made by Blasteroid Origin Crow was originally a being born from the painting "Shadows of Humanity" created by Manuel Hendrickson, his late adoptive father and artist who was always being fearful towards himself for being unaccepted as a friend to most kids in his neighborhood, as Manuel later lived and experience a life of hardship and pain as an adult during the war. When it finally ended, he found freedom to express his emotions through art, despite people did came to him and ask to buy them, he refused. As those paintings he made a connection to a certain memory for him to remember his past, when he decided that he would make his last work a true masterpiece, painting a silhouette of his child-self surrounded by shadows. While creating the painting, a spark of light shined down when he finally painted the last touch to it, it created Crow, a manifestation of Manuel's emotions as a child and his late years as an adult. As Manuel later on adopted Crow to be his son, teaching him about life as a human during his remaining time living with him, he realized that Crow was created through art and his life was in danger due to not absorbing life force for long. Because of this he created the last pieces of art that he could as a way to thank his son for making him realized who he was. Before he died, he gave Crow a letter as the last lesson he would ever teach him, as only when Crow learned about emotions, only then he would become a true human. Appearance Crow wears a BLK Executioner's Hood, Deus Specs and Bruiser's Bandanna(Clean) and BLK Breakneck Boiler He wields the Singed Scythe as his melee weapon. Personality Crow is considered to have not much of an actual personality himself other than knowing a few things like:helping others in need, how to defend himself, always believe in his allies, and how to outsmart his enemies.This is because he is the actual representation of Manuel as a child, his innocence was considered as an advantage because enemies could easily underestimate him and disadvantage to those who can trick him into thinking he is doing something a good person should do.His dream of becoming a human is the main thing that always displayed when he observes humans interact with one another.When he sees someone doing bad things like:killing, robbing, torturing he would try to stop them, or sometimes forced to watched as the situation unfold.Stating that even if he wanted to do something good, he would have learn to expect the unexpected. Powers and Abilities Crow can control and generate ink that allows him to morph them into anything he imagines, despite the ink's neutral look, it can become a deadly offensive and defensive weapon, as he hardens a ink geyser in front of him to become his protective shield or use his ink like a whip to restrain or a sword when he hits someone with ink using his scythe to cause them to feel pain upon being splashed on, he can create sentient Ink Beings that he use as minions to aid him in his fights. His side ability is Life Force Absorbtion, this ability only displays when he absorbs the life out of a painting to sustain himself. Faults and Weaknesses His ink can be washed away easily by any kind of liquid, mainly water, despite being made from a painting, he can feel actual pain like any other Freak and human, paintings are also his side weakness, whenever a painting near him is destroyed, it can hurt him a lot to the point that he fell unconscious. Trivia His appearance is mainly inspired by the character Noob Saibot(Bi-Han), the brother of the Sub-Zero(Kuai Liang) from the Mortal Kombat game series. His lack of personality and his quest to become a true human is based on the character Sai from the anime Naruto, who similarly to Crow, who is socially awkward towards people and his goal to rediscover his emotions and connect with others. Similar to Sai who can perform artistic ninjutsu, Crow can make mainpulate ink and bring them to life through several means. Category:True Neutral beings Category:BLK Team Category:Scouts Category:Monsters made by Blasteroid